


These Scars Built You

by offscreenmusings



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Random thoughts of Bea and Allie. Focus on Bea's scars in last episode of season 4.





	

Allie rolled onto her shoulder next to Bea releasing a sigh of exhaustion. Staring into Bea’s face Allie's eyes searched for reassurance that Bea as okay with what had just happened.

“You were right.” Bea said as she motioned to her head.

“So the sex was good?” Allie grinned. The smile quickly faded as she saw a tear roll down Bea’s cheek wetting the pillow. Propping herself higher on her elbow, Allie tried to catch Bea’s attention. 

“Yeah it was” Bea said quietly as she nodded. Allie raised her eyebrows, waiting. “It’s just…” Bea skimmed her hands over the scars on her thighs, “Why me?”. 

Allie interlaced her fingers with Bea’s, stretching out her arm, pressing kisses to the tattoo on her forearm. “This isn’t just a tattoo you know, it’s a symbol of your strength. The grief you have gone through and learned to keep living.” Allie moved to straddle Bea sliding to sit over her calves. “And these.” Allie skimmed her thumb over the spider web scars, almost invisible from the vitamin E. “Are the lines of a survivor. Of someone who went through so much pain and is healing.” Allie leaned down pressing a kiss to the tops of Bea’s thighs. “Your scars are part of who you are Bea. And they are beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... I really needed this. But I don't actually know if I like it. But here it is, go easy on me.


End file.
